


Puppy love

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: James incontra la donna più bella che abbia mai visto una sera in un locale. Non riesce più nemmeno a pensare alla ragazza con cui era andato lì, preso a fissare la donna ben più matura e sperare di poter avere le sue attenzioni.





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T di LDF (settima settimana, prompt "montagna").  
> James è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

James aveva portato Rosy in un locale a ballare, sperando ci potesse scappare un bacio o anche qualcosa di più a quando fine serata. Era già stato lì un paio di volte a bere, dopo aver ritirato qualche stipendio abbastanza soddisfacente dai numerosi lavoretti che trovava in giro per la città. Perlomeno se gli davano abbastanza da permetterselo dopo aver pagato l'affitto del buco dove abitava e comprato qualcosa da mangiare. Non che avessero molto, lui e i suoi coinquilini andavano avanti perlopiù a patate da sempre ormai.  
La Montagna Incantata era pieno di fumo di sigarette che si muoveva sulle teste della clientela come una nebbia grigiastra, quasi impedendo di vedere esattamente chi ci fosse sulla piccola pista da ballo davanti all'orchestra e la cantante che con la sua voce bassa e roca parlava di amori persi e ritrovati.  
James stava spostando una sedia per Rosy, deciso ad essere un galantuomo per corteggiarla, quando il suo sguardo si era posato su una donna come non ne aveva mai viste prima di allora.  
La figura sottile e lunga, un vestito tutto frange e lustrini che lasciava scoperta la sua schiena e le braccia pallide, ballava lentamente tra le braccia di un uomo che James era sicuro non dovesse aver sofferto la povertà un giorno della propria vita. Si rese conto di essersi bloccato a fissarla solo quando la donna si voltò verso di lui, sentendosi osservata.  
James quasi trattenne il respiro ad incrociare il suo sguardo e dopo un momento si affrettò a distogliere i propri occhi da lei, sorridendo appena a Rosy mentre le si sedeva di fronte, cercando di non mostrare come in quel momento non riuscisse più nemmeno a pensare a lei. Il suo stomaco era improvvisamente annodato e il suo cuore correva come non gli era mai successo, nemmeno dopo ore a baciare ragazze varie. Deglutì, voltandosi a guardarla tentando di dissimulare, fingendo di guardare il banco del bar.  
Ma la donna era ancora lì intenta a guardarlo nonostante parlasse col proprio compagno di danza.  
James andò a prendere da bere, cercando di non pensare alla donna o al fatto che lui una così non avrebbe mai potuto averla, ma i suoi ormoni sembravano essere in completo disaccordo con lui.  
James non era mai stato tipo da ignorare la persona a cui aveva dato appuntamento, ma per qualche motivo quella sera non riusciva a distogliere la propria attenzione dalla donna bruna che ballava a pochi metri di distanza. Nemmeno sentiva di cosa parlasse Rosy, lo sguardo che tornava sulle mani dell'uomo che si spostavano da un fianco della donna alla sua schiena nuda. Quasi gli andò di traverso la birra a quella vista, sentendo un impeto di gelosia che sapeva bene non avere nessun diritto di poter nutrire per la sconosciuta. Eppure lui era lì seduto a cercare di non fissare quella donna affascinante che poteva avere anche dieci o quindici anni più di lui, ignorando la sua coetanea seduta davanti a sé. Quando vide la donna separarsi dal proprio compagno, allontanandosi in direzione dei bagni sul retro, James saltò in piedi senza nemmeno pensarci, senza nemmeno pianificare cosa fare mentre la seguiva con una scusa farfugliata a Rosy.  
Dovette solo svoltare l'angolo per ritrovarsi davanti la donna, appoggiata al muro con un gomito e un sopracciglio alzato nel fissarlo, chiaramente lì in attesa di lui.  
"Mi stai seguendo, ragazzino?"  
James tirò fuori un verso, facendo un passo indietro istintivamente con un'improvvisa vampata di vergogna e imbarazzo.  
"No. Mi scusi. È inappropriato. Ora vado." Balbettò, rendendosi conto di essere stato tremendamente inopportuno a seguirla, e pronto a fuggire verso dov'era arrivato con la coda tra le gambe.  
La donna però ridacchiò piano, osservandolo da capo a piedi con l'aria seria che scivolava via.  
"Come ti chiami, ragazzino?"  
"James." Mormorò quasi senza fiato, incredulo che la donna non sembrasse intenzionata a rifargli la faccia a ceffoni per averla seguita come un cane che annusava il calore.  
"James, la tua ragazza non se la prenderà a male se ti vede seguire un'altra donna?"  
"A malapena la conosco!" Tirò fuori senza nemmeno pensarci, stringendosi nelle spalle, e abbozzò un sorriso quando lei ridacchiò piano.  
"Ma davvero?"  
"E lei come si chiama?" Chiese provando ad appoggiarsi al muro accanto a lei, cercando di recuperare un po' dello charme per cui era tanto famoso tra i propri amici.  
"Christine. Ma tutti mi chiamano Kitty. O Kit." Rispose la donna, osservandolo con interesse e un mezzo sorriso capace di fargli tremare le gambe.  
"Mi piace Kit." Annuì il ragazzo, chiedendosi se lei potesse voler davvero flirtare con lui.  
"Allora, James, che ne diresti se volessi offrirti qualcosa da bere?" Chiese la donna sollevandogli appena il mento con un dito, lusingata a vedere il ragazzino chiaramente perso appresso a lei. "Mi chiederesti di offrirlo anche alla tua compagna?"  
"Non deve..." Mormorò sentendo i propri ormoni reagire già solo a quel piccolo contatto. In quel momento non gli interessava minimamente di Rosy, quasi nemmeno si ricordava di lei ancora là ad aspettarlo, ma ricordava bene dell'uomo che aveva visto in compagnia di Kit e di come le teneva le mani addosso. "Ma come farà con quel tipo là dentro ad aspettarla?"  
"Non credo mi stia davvero aspettando. Sarà già interessato con altro." Sbuffò un sorriso la donna, passando la borsetta da una mano all'altra prima di precederlo nuovamente verso la sala da ballo della Montagna Incantata.  
James lanciò uno sguardo verso il proprio tavolino, sentendosi un filo in colpa ad avere abbandonato Rosy a quel modo, ma smise di preoccuparsi non appena la vide intenta a chiacchierare con un paio di ragazzi, decisamente compiaciuta ad avere finalmente un po' di meritate attenzioni.  
Rimasero a chiacchierare al tavolino per un'ora buona, James che cercava di riparare al danno fatto seguendola e fissandola, cercando di mostrarsi più intelligente di quanto avesse dimostrato fino a quel momento. Sarebbe stato facile se solo Kit non fosse riuscita a mandare in cortocircuito il suo cervello con un singolo sorriso.  
Quando la donna allungò una mano verso la sua, accarezzandogli le dita col pollice, un sorriso seducente sulle labbra, e gli chiese se volesse seguirla a casa propria, James si limitò ad annuire, senza riuscire nemmeno a parlare per l'eccitazione.

James non era mai stato nella camera di una ragazza fino a quel momento, figurarsi in quella di una donna adulta, e improvvisamente pensava che gli sarebbero potuti esplodere i pantaloni quando Kit iniziò ad abbassare le brettelline del proprio vestito, lo sguardo fisso su di lui mentre lentamente lasciava scivolare il proprio vestito per terra.  
James non riuscì a muoversi per un momento, il fiato corto a vedere la donna seminuda, e quando lei si avvicinò provò a sporgersi a baciarla sulle labbra, salvo trattenere il respiro quando Kit gli prese le mani nelle proprie per fargliele spostare sui propri seni.  
Il ragazzino gemette, eccitato a toccare per la prima volta i seni di una donna, e schiuse le labbra quando Kit cercò di approfondire.  
"Hai mai fatto l'amore con una donna, James?" Mormorò Kit sulle sue labbra, accarezzandogli le dita, e James scosse la testa, un filo imbarazzato ad ammetterlo, ma strinse appena i seni, ghignando a sentirla gemere piano.  
"Allora penso di avere tanto da insegnarti, piccolino..." Ghignò la donna, spostando le mani sulla sua cintura per aprirgli i pantaloni e spingerlo verso il letto.

James non era veramente sicuro di quanto sarebbe durato prima di venire quando Kit iniziò a masturbarlo, guidando la sua mano verso la propria intimità per fargli scoprire come fosse toccare una donna. Deglutì, eccitato da morire, e gemette al suo tocco, accarezzandola con delicatezza così come lei gli diceva di fare, deciso ad essere il miglior amante che la donna avesse mai avuto. Se non aveva esperienza voleva comunque metterci tutta la sua miglior volontà.  
Quando Kit gli disse di provare a spingere lentamente un dito in lei, James gemette piano a sentire quanto fosse bagnata e calda, anche se finì per riversarsi tra le dita di lei non appena la donna iniziò a spingergli incontro il bacino, muovendosi sul suo dito eccitata.  
Kit gli lasciò a malapena il tempo di riprendersi prima di spostarsi su di lui, istruendolo su come muovere le dita in lei, su come toccare il suo clitoride, e James non riuscì ad evitare di gemere ad avere la donna addosso, eccitata grazie alle sue attenzioni.  
Quando la donna gli disse cosa voleva esattamente che lui facesse con la propria bocca e la sua lingua, James annuì freneticamente, impaziente di provare qualsiasi cosa con lei. Kit si mosse per stare sul suo viso, accarezzandogli piano i capelli, e James gemette forte, tornando presto nuovamente duro, e le accarezzò le cosce mentre provava a seguire le sue istruzioni, sporgendosi a leccare per la prima volta una donna e sentendosi inebriare i sensi a sentire il sapore di lei sulla propria lingua.  
Kit gettò la testa all'indietro, eccitata, e strinse piano i suoi capelli, incitandolo a continuare così, e si assicurò di dargli abbastanza spazio, conscia che fosse troppo presto per sedersi direttamente sulla sua faccia e costringerlo a fare ciò che lei voleva. James era comunque così tanto deciso a fare qualsiasi cosa lei volesse, che non sembrava lei avesse nessun bisogno di costringerlo.  
James continuò a leccarla con foga, eccitato ma senza nemmeno pensare di allungare una mano a masturbarsi, deciso ad occuparsi prima di tutto di lei e avere l'orgoglio di sapere che era stato lui a farla gemere e raggiungere l'orgasmo. Non aveva mai avuto niente di simile con le ragazzine con cui era uscito fino a quel momento e ora non desiderava nient'altro che lei gli si spostasse sopra e lo prendesse fino all'alba, che gli facesse finalmente scoprire com'era andare a letto con una vera donna.

James gemeva forte mentre la donna lo masturbava, le sue dita che lo stringevano in modi che lo portavano ad essere persino più duro di quanto non fosse mai stato quando era solo lui a toccarsi. Era ormai steso al centro del letto della donna, completamente alla sua mercé, e non avrebbe voluto essere in nessun altro posto al mondo.  
"Sei un bravo ragazzo, James..." Mormorò Kit con un ghigno. "Sei stato così bravo con me... continuerai ad essere bravo, vero?" Ghignò, spostandosi sul suo bacino, e James gemette forte anche se lei aveva smesso di toccarlo, impaziente ed eccitato a ciò che stava per arrivare.  
"Sì... tutto ciò che vuoi." Promise accarezzandole i fianchi nudi, leccandosi le labbra a guardare la donna calarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione.  
James si ritrovò a gemere forte, senza fiato a sentire per la prima volta come fosse penetrare una donna, e strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi, cercando di sollevare il bacino per andarle incontro istintivamente.  
Kit gemette con un piccolo ghigno e si calò lentamente sulla sua erezione, lo sguardo fisso sull'espressione persa del ragazzino.  
"Ti piace, piccolino?"  
"Sì..." Gemette lui, quasi disperato, e tirò fuori un verso osceno quando la donna iniziò a muoversi su di lui, iniziando a scoparlo e dandogli un piacere come James non ne aveva mai sentito.  
Kit non sembrava avere alcuna fretta di fermarsi, muovendosi sempre più velocemente su di lui, i loro gemiti e i suoni dei loro corpi che riempivano la camera di lei. James non riusciva a trattenere la propria voce, perso nel piacere, e spostò le mani da lei solo per aggrapparsi alle lenzuola, cercando di resistere al piacere. Ma era una battaglia persa, più lui cercava di trattenersi e più Kit si muoveva con forza su di lui, finché James non si ritrovò a riversarsi in lei con un grido, inarcandosi per il piacere.  
Kit gemette forte, fermandosi per un momento prima di riprendere a muoversi su di lui, stavolta più lentamente, anche se ad un certo punto si sollevò da lui, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra mentre gli si stendeva accanto. James sospirò, allungando una mano ad accarezzarle i capelli scuri, perso per lei e per un momento assolutamente sicuro di essersi innamorato.

Kit sorrise alle sue carezze e continuò a baciarlo, accarezzandogli lentamente il viso e il petto con dolcezza.  
"Come stai, piccolino?"  
"Mai stato meglio..." Sorrise lui, guardandola come fosse stata la donna più bella del mondo, abbastanza sicuro che lei lo fosse.  
Kit sorrise e gli accarezzò il mento, dandogli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra.  
"Sei pronto per ripulire il tuo seme?" Ghignò appena, facendo un piccolo cenno verso il proprio bacino dove James era venuto in lei senza preoccuparsi di trattenersi e avvisarla per darle il tempo di spostarsi.  
James annuì in fretta, impaziente di tornare a leccarla e darle piacere, e allungò la mano libera ad accarezzare e stringerle piano un seno.  
"Ti piacciono?" Chiese lei con un sorriso.  
"Da morire..." Ammise lui, provando a sporgersi a baciare e leccare i suoi seni, guardando il suo viso per vedere se stava facendo bene, se le stava dando abbastanza piacere.  
Kit gemette piano, accarezzandogli i capelli, ma poi iniziò a spingerlo lentamente più in basso, allargando le gambe per lui, e James non ebbe bisogno che lei dicesse una parola per spostarsi tra le sue gambe per dedicarsi a leccarla come lei gli aveva insegnato poco prima. Era la prima volta che sentiva il sapore del suo stesso sperma, ma a sentirne il sapore unito a quello dei fluidi di lei non riuscì ad evitare di pensare che fosse fantastico, di volerne di più, e quello lo spinse a spingere la lingua più a fondo, a muoverla più velocemente, cercando di avere quanto più possibile, felice ed eccitato dei gemiti forti che riusciva a strapparle.  
Kit gli tirò piano i capelli, eccitata dalla passione che ci metteva nel leccarla, e se lo attirò meglio contro, allargando le cosce per lui finché non finì per raggiungere il proprio orgasmo con un lungo gemito.  
James tirò fuori un gemito sottile quando lei se lo attirò vicino, eccitato ad avere la donna decidere cosa lui dovesse fare, mostrargli come darle piacere. Si pulì le labbra col dorso di una mano prima di sporgersi a baciarla sulle labbra, stendendosi accanto a lei con un mezzo sospiro soddisfatto.  
"Sei stato bravo, piccolino..." Sorrise Kit, riempiendolo d'orgoglio.

James si risvegliò la mattina dopo nel letto della donna, incredibilmente riposato dopo tutto il sesso che avevano continuato a fare fino all'alba. Kit l'aveva cavalcato per ore, apparentemente incapace di stancarsene, e James era venuto più e più volte in lei e grazie a lei, sconvolto dal piacere.  
Kit non era nel letto ma James ne poteva sentire la voce dalla stanza accanto e si ritrovò a sorridere, stiracchiandosi con tutta calma tra le lenzuola sfatte prima di alzarsi per andare a cercarla. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di rivestirsi, ghignando quando poté vedere finalmente la donna davanti a sé.  
Kit gli rivolse un sorriso, vestita soltanto di una vestaglia di camera ma intenta a parlare al telefono. Lo salutò con le dita ma, invece di rimettere giù il telefono o dirgli di aspettarla, allargò le cosce per lui, slacciando la cintura della vestaglia per mostrare al ragazzo la propria nudità sotto di essa.  
Con un gemito James si fece avanti, eccitandosi in fretta a potersi inginocchiare davanti a lei e poter tornare a leccare la sua intimità ancora una volta, sperando che Kit non volesse più lasciarlo andare via da lì.


End file.
